I Don't Want That Present
by YoungWhovianGirl
Summary: Sofia, the daughter of a former companion, Clara, invites the Doctor to spend a quiet Christmas dinner with her family. But Christmas with the Doctor is never quiet. And not every gift is what it seems. One-Shot fluff piece I wrote for Christmas. More Sofia stories to come. AU in which the 11th Doctor does not regenerate while Clara is the companion. OFC - Sofia Oswald-Evans


**I Don't Want That Present**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Doctor Who, Clara Oswald, the Doctor, and the TARDIS belong to BBC. I do not own them nor make any money from writing about them. All other characters belong to me._

Sofia Megan Oswald-Evans was Clara Oswin Oswald's only child. Clara had told Sofia stories of the Doctor when she was growing up, but Clara died when Sofia was ten years old. When Sofia was twenty-four she discovered the TARDIS in the woods and became the Doctor's companion. Five years later she met and married John Evans. They named their children Rory and Amy because of the stories the Doctor had told Sofia about his old companions.

One Christmas Eve, when Rory was 5 and Amy was 4, Sofia invited the Doctor for Christmas dinner.

The Doctor said, "Sure! I have no plans to fight or run from something."

"Great!" Sofia said. "See you tomorrow."

Christmas morning Rory and Amy were opening from their mom and dad. Just then, the Doctor came in.

"Uncle Bob!" The kids shouted as they came running to the Doctor.

"Hello kids. Now go open your presents from Uncle Bob," said the Doctor while handing them the presents.

"Who is Uncle Bob?" whispered the Doctor with surprise to Sofia.

"Well… I might have told Amy and Rory that they…uh…have an uncle named Bob that…uh…they didn't know about," said Sofia.

"Well, you got one thing right," began the Doctor.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"My name _is_ Bob," answered the Doctor.

"Oh. Lucky guess then," Sofia doubtfully. She knew that rule one was that the Doctor lies.

"Mummy, Mummy!" said Amy and Rory at the same time. "Look what Uncle Bob got us!"

"He got me a dolly that looks like me," said Amy.

"And he got me a blue box thing called a TARDIS," said Rory holding a small copy of the TARDIS.

Sofia gave the Doctor a look that said "I hate you" in a joking way.

The Doctor looked at Sofia and smiled in a way that told her, "I got them better presents than you did!"

Sofia looked at him, annoyed.

Just then, one of the presents under the tree started growing bigger and bigger. Amy and Rory ran to their mom and dad. Then the huge present started attacking them with the huge bow.

The Doctor said, "Get everyone outside!"

Like always, everyone but Sofia went outside.

"I told you to go outside!" shouted the Doctor over the noise of the whipping bow.

"Yeah! I didn't listen!" Sofia shouted back.

"You're so much like your mother!" yelled the Doctor. Then the Doctor and Sofia ran outside, breathing heavily.

"How. Do. We. Stop. It. This time. Doctor?" asked Sofia panting.

"Well," began the Doctor, "you put it under a giant Christmas tree. Oh! And if the present eats you, it makes the present get bigger."

"Where do we get a giant tree?" Sofia asked.

"I have one in my Tardis!" said the Doctor.

"Why do you have a giant Christmas tree in the TARDIS?" asked Sofia.

"Well, really, I have a lot of little trees, so that I can put one in each room. But when you put them all together it makes a giant Christmas tree!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go get the tree!" Sofia said, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him into the TARDIS.

Once they had all the Christmas trees, they started putting them together. It was so big, it almost made Sofia faint.

Sofia said, "This isn't really how I was going to celebrate Christmas." This made the Doctor laugh.

At that second, the giant present came right for the Christmas tree and got stuck right where the Doctor and Sofia wanted it. The tree pressed down on the present and made it explode into smaller presents. The noise of the explosion made all the neighbors come outside as presents were flying everywhere.

"Presents for everyone!" shouted the Doctor happily.

"Mummy! Uncle Bob! Look how many presents we got!" squealed Amy.

"Best Christmas ever!" exclaimed Rory. Then Amy and Rory gave Sofia a big bear hug.

Sofia looked at the Doctor and whispered "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever."

The Doctor raised his hand in the air and shouted, "Merry Christmas to everybody!"

THE END


End file.
